


embers that crackle

by lordyuuri



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Stories about traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 06:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordyuuri/pseuds/lordyuuri
Summary: Around the fire, they remember.





	embers that crackle

Around the fire, Kiawe speaks of dancing. He speaks of passion, of souls burning and hearts beating, of love and joy, of failure and determination.

Around the fire, Kiawe spins the tales of Alolan tradition, and Hau and Gladion are wrapped tightly in it and drawn in. Two boys with the ability to change not just themselves, but the world around them. Two boys with the ability to breath life into a dying flame.

Around the fire, Gladion stares into the fire, and he sees the past flicker and burn brightly. The smoke dissipates into the air, into the night sky that has seen everything. 

Around the fire, they are reminded that they are the past, present, and future.

**Author's Note:**

> so, like, i've have this headcanon that kiawe, hau, and gladion can all totally be bros and just overall good friends??? and i've been wanting to write about it forever so i decided to do a little drabble series on it or whatever.
> 
> so yep.


End file.
